I Always Beside You
by Erika-chan Kaoru
Summary: Sequel dari How To Get Our Real Love. Kisah pertemanan Toushiro dan Rukia sebelum dekat dengan Ichigo. Song Fic, hitsuruki hug inside! Please read and review! Lagunya murni buatan Erika!


Erika kembali membawa HitsuRuki…. Euy, euy, disini Erika sengaja memakaikan lagu buatan Erika. Jadiii… PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Sori kalau dikit! Sequel dari How To Get Our Real Love.

**TITE KUBO, BUKAN ERIKA**

**ABAL, GAJE, TYPOS YANG JADI CIRI KHAS, DLL**

**RnR?**

**I Always Beside You**

"Sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan cintamu pada seseorang, Kuchiki."

Mata violet Rukia membesar mendengar suara seorang lelaki yang tengah membaca tulisannya. Ia segera menghadap kebelakang dan terkejut melihat… Toushiro Hitsugaya, ketua kelas 1-3 itu, tengah membaca puisi cinta buatan Rukia yang tergeletak tak berdaya akibat dijatuhkan sang pencipta dengan mulus di lantai. "WAAAAAAAA! ! ! ! Jangan dibacaaaaa! ! ! !" teriak Rukia panik.

"Apa sih. Heboh banget, lebay." Toushiro tetap membaca puisi buatan Rukia yang terkesan… terlalu memuji? Awalnya Toushiro mengira bahwa pusis yang dibuat dengan serius oleh Rukia adalah puisi tentang percintaan, tak tahunya… PUISI PEMUJAAN PADA CHAPPY! CHAPPY! CHAPPY! *geplaked*

Watashi wa hontōni aishite imasu.

(aku sangat memujamu)

Watashi wa anata o mite fungai shita.

(aku gemas melihatmu)

Mo, watashi wa anata ga mada totemo kawaii mite, anata o mita.

(saat aku melihatmu, kau masih terlihat sangat imut)

Watashi wa anata no shimo be o shite imasu.

(aku pemujamu)

Sono nagai mimi wa hijō ni kawaii.

(telinga panjangmu yang terlihat sangat imut)

Anata wa watashi ga kurutta yō!

(kau membuatku gila!)

Aishiteru, Chappy!

(aku cinta kamu, chappy!)

Bayangkan, rasanya hanya orang bodoh saja yang akan membuat puisi konyol seperti itu. Toushiro hanya menyipitkan matanya, malas untuk berkomentar. Ia berika kertas itu sebelum rukia berniat melemparinya dengan sepatu. "Imajinasimu bagus, objeknya payah."

Kata-kata itu sangat menendang pikiran Rukia. Gadis itu langsung down. "U-urusai! Toh, aku membuatnya karena memang hanya chappy yang sedang ada terlintas di otakku!" mencoba membela diri, makin kelihatan kekanakan, makin kelihatan bodohnya. Itulah yang dipikirkan Toushiro.

"Kau ini, kau bilang menyukai Kaien. Kenapa tidak menjadikan dia sebagai objek puisimu?"

Rukia langsung memeri death glare gratis pada Toushiro yang tentu saja takkan mempan oleh cowok berhati sedingin es itu. "Kurang keras, Toushiro. Kurang kencang! Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau bawa toa dan mic!"

"Masa bodoh." Toushiro tetap cuek dan kemudian keluar dari kelas itu. "Oh ya, Rukia. Hari ini aku ada rapat OSIS, kau pulang duluan saja. Kalau ibu bertanya, bilang saja apa adanya!"

Lho, ini jam berapa? Rukia segera mencoba melihat jamnya. Tapi sepertinya Rukia salah bawa, karena jamnya sudah rusak dan menunjukan pukul 01:23 AM. _Hello_? Gak mungkin, kan. Monyet juga tahu gak akan ada orang yang mau sekolah pagi-pagi buta kecuali pocong dan semacamnya!

Mengetahui hal itu, Toushiro segera menjawab, "Sudah jam 04:57 PM. Makanya, pulanglah. Soal puisi chappy-mu itu bisa di lanjutkan di rumah, kan?"

"Penghinaan yang bagus, terima kasih." Rukia tersenyum kesal. Toushiro hanya tertawa kecil lalu mengusap kepala Rukia. Lalu segera menuju ruang OSIS di ujung kiri dekat tangga lantai 2. Rukia menyentuh sisi kepalanya yang di usap Toushiro. Hangat, akan lebih hangat lagi kalau Toushiro yang sudah semua hal yang mengusap kepalanya. Lagi-lagi raut wajahnya sedih, "Toushiro… Ichigo…"

Akhirnya Rukia berjalan keluar dari kelas lalu segera menuju toilet wanita. Tidak bisa! Ia tidak bisa menahan penyesalannya atas hilangnya ingatan Toushiro. Air matanya menetes perlahan, segera di cuci mukanya. _Well_, walau sedikit terlihat seperti orang yang habis menangis, Rukia memantapkan hati dan segera menuju jalan pulang, tanpa mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Setelah keluar dari gedung sekolah, Rukia menatap awan biru yang tengah menjatuhkan dinginnya salju. Ia mengeratkan jaketnya agar tidak kedinginan dan segera membuka payung.

Melihat salju, tanpa terasa Rukia ingin bernyanyi.

"_Muhi no zetsubō, Owari no nai kōkai shite iru._

(keputusasaan tiada tara, penyesalan tanpa akhir)

_Gimon o futan itashimasu._

(akan melahirkan sebuah keminbangan)

_Watashi wa tsuneni saikō no kitai shite imasu_,

(Aku yang selalu berharap yang terbaik)

_Yuiitsu no shitsuren de naku koto ga dekimasu._

(hanya bisa menangisi kesedihan hati)

_Last time to say good bye_

_Keep quiet and see my heart_

_Let's back to Our long dreams_

_Ikō de wa, oyasumi made._

(sampai nanti, selamat tidur)

_Dream no naka de genjitsu ni modotte oboete oite kudasai._

(ingatlah kembali kenyataan di mimpi)"

Mendadak suara tepuk tangan menghentikan nyanyian Rukia. Gadis itu berbalik dan melihat Toushiro yang berada di belakangnya. Tentu saja Rukia terkejut. Hei! Toushiro bilang mau rapat OSIS, kenapa ada di belakangnya?

"K-Kok…?" Rukia masih kaget.

Toushiro mendesah pelan, mendekati Rukia. "Tadi rapatnya tidak jadi, makanya aku pulang dan melihatmu keluar dari toilet dengan wajah seperti ingin menangis. Kau sakit?"

Rukia menggeleng. Mana bisa ia memberitahu Toushiro apa yang sedang dirasakannya?

Toushiro memperhatikan Rukia, lalu memeluk tubuh gadis itu, membuat Rukia terkejut. Malunya setengah mati! Tak ayal membuat Rukia memerah."Maaf kalau kata-kataku tadi terlalu tajam, aku berjanji untuk mengubahnya." Toushiro entah kenapa berkata hal yang tidak nyambung. Rukia bengong. "Kalau aku ingin menangis, biarkan aku mendnegarnya, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu setiap kau membutuhkan aku."

Rukia yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Lalau menggeleng. Toushiro pun melepaskan pelukannya. Rukia menepuk pipi kanan Toushiro pelan.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah?"

Rukia mengangguk pasti. Ya, dirinya sudah tidak apa-apa. Berkat kata-kata Toushiro barusan. Toushiro menarik tangan kanan Rukia, "Ayo pulang. Bibi Hisana pasti khawatir."

Rukia mengangguk, lalu melihat langit yang entah sejak kapan tak lagi menjatuhkan salju. Lalu menutup matanya sambil berjalan dengan memegang erat tangan Toushiro yang hangat, berbeda dengan sifatnya yang dingin.

_Anata wa tadashii koto o kakunin shimasu_.

(kupastikan kau benar)

_Ima made watashi kara hanarete eru koto wa arimasen_.

(jangan pernah menjauh dariku)

_Keep on trying to change it._

_I need you more, I need your help._

_Please still here, oyasuminasai._

(tolong masih disini, selamat tidur)

_Watashi wa anata o hitsuyō to shimasu._

(aku membutuhkanmu)

_Watashi no yūjin ga, mada watashi no gawa de go riyō itadakemasu_.

(tetaplah disisiku, tetap menjadi temanku)

**FINISH**

Selesai! Oneshot of HitsuRuki friendship pertama! Oyeeee! Dengan mata merem melek mengerjakan fic ini. Hehehe, maaf ya, kalau tidak sesuari harapan. RnR?


End file.
